Fairy Tail: Blaze's Journey
by Blaze Shadow2
Summary: We follow the story of a man named Blaze Shadow. He will endure many challenges to find his way home. But in the end of it all, will he make the right Choice. Do NOT read this story until you read my other one first, otherwise you will not know who Blaze is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. Welcome to my new story, and I would like ot thank you all for reading it. Now, this story is mainly focused around my character Blaze Shadow (for more background on him, read my other story, and the story that was made Chaosmagemon. His story is called Equestria's warriors a whole new world). This story will take place after the oracion seis arc, and before and during the edolas arc. Now, without further ado, lets get this started.**

My name is Blaze Shadow, i'm 16 years old, and a spirit warrior. A spirit warrior is like a normal person, only he or she is able to utilize the power of light to pull off incredible feats, such as a shot of pure light (Spirit Shot). I have silver hair in a messy style (imagine haru from rave master.), and my eyes were silver as well. I currently found myself tumbling through a space time vortex created by my friend, Dustin Bowers. I was unsure where I was going to end up, but I was hoping that werever I ended up, it would be somewhere familiar.

When I exited the portal, I found myself 50 feet above a town. As I began to fall, I tried to tap into my spirit energies to try and dampen the inertia I was picking up. To my dismay, I couldn't seem to access it for some reason.

"What the hell is going on, why can't I use my spirit energy?" I asked myself.

When I thought that it was no use, I just decided to give up. However, just before I hit a building, I suddenly stopped short of the ground. I quickly got to my feet, and tryed to gain my bearings. I hadn't recognized where I was, but I knew that I had to find a way to get back to my friends. I jumped off the building, and began to walk around town. A good bit of the people I passed gave me strange looks, probably due to the fact that I had silver eyes.

Everything was going well for me, until I ran into a gang. They had pulled me into a nearby alley. They threw me against the wall of a building, and held me there.

"Give us all the Jewel you have, and we'll let you go." One of the thugs said to me.

"Look Jackass, I don't know what your talking about, but I don't have any jewel on me." I said.

"Do you think he's lying?" They asked each other.

"Yeah, lets beat him up til he gives us something." Another thugs said.

They threw me to the ground, and began to pound me. They kicked me in the chest, and left many bruises and cuts on me. I thought it was over when one of them had pulled out a knife. Just when he was about to stab me in the chest, I heard these words: 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist'. Before I knew, the three thugs surrounding me were knocked aside by a man with pink hair, whose fists were on fire. I saw the thugs begin to run away, but was starting to pass out. A blonde haired girl quickly approached me.

"Are you alright?" She asked in panic.

I tryed to answer her but I passed out. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that it had something to do with me. I knew I was put there for a reason.

**3rd person POV**

Lucy had tried to wake Blaze up, but he was hurt to bad to do so. Natsu walked up to her saying:

"Don't worry Lucy, he'll be okay, we just need to get him back to the guild."

"Alright." Lucy agreed.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy all hurried back to the guild to give Blaze the medical attention he needed.

Once they arrived at the guild, people began to give them looks of concern as to why they had an unconscious person with them.

"Hey Natsu, who's that with you?" Mirajane asked.

"We don't know, we found beat up like this in an alley." He replied.

"Oh, lay him down on the table, quickly." She said, urgently.

Natsu carrefully laid Blaze down on the table nearest to him. They then called their friend Levy over to see what was wrong with him, as in if there was any serious damage on him.

"Well, its nothing too serious, just some cuts and bruises, but there is something wrong that i'm not sure about." Levy said.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"It's like the magic flow in his body isn't syncronizing with the magic around us. It's as though his magic flow is gone."

"What, how can that be?"

"I'm not sure, but we can heal up these minor injuries for now." She said.

They had healed up Blaze's injuries to where it seems as though he were perfectly fine, but what they didn't know was that there was a secret within him that could determine the fate of all of Fiore.

**Well, that wraps up my first chapter of my first fairy tail Story. I hope all of you enjoy, and continue to follow along in this story. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy tail

**I'm back, and I am sorry for waiting a bit to update, my brother just got back home, and I wanted to hang out with him. I really did miss him, because he was gone for 6 months. Now, let's pick up where we left off.**

_Last time on Fairy Tail_

_Natsu and the gang were returning ot guild hall after completing the request they took on, or as I would call it, destroying an entire town. On the way, however, they encountered a mysterious boy who was in a somewhat critcal condition. They took him back to the guild hall to restore his injuries, and found something shocking. Now, let's resume where we left off._

**3rd person POV**

After Blaze was left to rest for a bit, everyone just went about their daily business. Lucy was heading over to the counter to talk to Mira.

"Oh, hey Lucy, what's up?" Mira asked.

"I'm just a little concerned with that person we found. I hope he's okay, but how is it that he doesn't even have a magic flow." Lucy said.

"I'm not sure, but we'll just have to hope that Levy was wrong this time."

Around this time, Natsu was usally fighting with Gray over something stupid. So, this time, it was all because a prank Natsu decided to play on him. A hot rock on his chair (watch Fairy Tail OVA 2, that's where I referenced this from). At this point in the fight, it was going to be anyone's game.

Natsu was his flaming fists, while Gray was making ice weapons. Just before they could launch their attacks against each other, Erza appeared.

"Would you two mind knocking it off?" She asked.

They instantly froze up, because they were still scared of her. That was understandable though, she was the strongest female wizard in all of fairy tail. The type of magic she used was re-quip magic, or whatever. It allowed her to change the shape and form of her armor and sword. They both put their arms around each other, and tryed to act like friends.

"If you would've woken up our guest, then you two would be dead for that, you know."

"Aye." They both said, scared.

About an hour later, nothing new had really happened. Just when it was time for everyone to head on home, the unexpected happened.

*Yawn* "Where the hell am I?" Blaze asked.

Seeing that Blaze was awake, the gang had ran over to talk with him.

"Glad your finally awake." Lucy exclaimed.

"Uh, do ya'll mind telling me, where the hell I am?" Blaze said, suttley.

"Of course, your in the town of magnolia, in the land of Fiore." Natsu said.

**Blaze's POV**

What the pink haired guy said, I thought was a load of BS, but then again, I was transported to an alternate dimension, so I decided to hear them out.

"You mind telling us who you are?" the half naked-person asked me.

"Uh, first, do you mind putting some clothes on, and second, my name is Blaze." I said.

The naked guy reacted with a scream, and ran off somewhere in the building.

"Don't mind Gray, he's always like that." A blonde haired girl said.

"Now, before you guys ask me anymore questions, do you all mind telling me who you all are." I asked.

"Sure, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and i'm a Celestial Spirit mage." the blonde said.

"My name Natsu Dragneel, and I use Dragon Slayers magic." The pink haired one exclaimed.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, my magic deals with being able to change the form of my armor and weapon." the red head said.

Okay, at what point did everyone in the world go crazy. Magic, I didn't believe at first, but then I remembered that Natsu had his hands on fire.

"Do you mind telling us where your from too?" Natsu asked me.

"Sure, but it's a little hard to explain, you see..." I said.

"He's from another world." another voice chimed in.

Everyone turned to see where the new voice had come from. The voice had came from a short old man. Everyone, was surprised at what he said.

**3rd person POV**

"Master, what do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"He's from an alternate world, and I could sense it because he has no magic flow within him. I could also tell by his clothes." the old man said.

"Alright, before anyone becomes too engrossed with my story, do you mind telling me who you are?" Blaze asked.

"Of course, my name is Makarov, and i'm am the current master of this guild."

"Okay, then I suppose you all would like to know how I got here then." Blaze said.

I then found myself surrounded by anxious faces. I could tell they were all really entrigued.

"Alright, my story starts in a city called New York." Blaze began.

Blaze then told them all about the modern day time, about vehicles, buildings, technology, and what all lead up to now. His friend, Dustin Bowers (spirit warrior) had designed a device that was meant to take him, Dustin, and the rest of our gang to Equestria (a land fill with talking ponies) so that we could take on a threat that should've died long ago. He even told them a bit about my past (read my other story for this, because I am not retyping it).

**Blaze POV**

"Wow, I never thought that someone could go through something like that at such a young age." Lucy said as tears filled her eyes.

"I never thought I would find someone who had gone through more than I had when I was young." Erza said.

"You must've been a good friend to sacrifice yourself if it meant your friends could live." Natsu said.

"Your amazing for what you've gone through. First your parents try to kill you, then you actually die 9 years later trying to protect your friends, and now your stuck here for possibly forever. I don't know how you can keep a cool head about this, but I think that your pretty great." Gray said.

"Gray's right, you must be pretty strong to be able to endure that much." a short blue haired girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, and I specialize in support magic, like healing. " She said.

Although I had heard her, I was too engrossed with how cute she was. I realized it was love at first sight. I had then came to my senses, and decided to keep my crush a secret for now.

"Oh my name is Blaze Shadow, it's nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands.

"Now, your going to be here for a while, so you may as well join the guild until we find a way to send you home." Makarov said.

"Right, but for now, i'll be needing a place to rest."

"I won't mind you staying with me, just don't get any funny ideas." Lucy said.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

With that being said, we all walked back to our respective homes, or in my case, place to stay.

**Glad I finished that. Just a heads up, i'll be updating whenever the fuck I want, so don't expect a new chapter every week.**


	3. Chapter 3: A horrifying discovery

The next day, it was time for Blaze Shadow to officially join the guild. He had recieved his guild mark on the back of his right hand, as that was the one he was more skilled with. Things was going pretty alright, everyone in the guild hall was rather intrigued in Blaze's story.

"So wait, your from another world?" Wakaba asked.

"That's what I said, so I was pretty freaked out when I first arrived here." Blaze said.

"Are you adjusting alright?" Romeo asked.

"Sure, doesn't really seem all that different from my life before."

"Well that's good."

Although today was a good day for him to relax, Natsu insisted on trying to fight with Blaze. The reason was so that he could assess Blaze's fighing skills.

**Blaze POV**

I was just kicking back, relaxing when:

"Hey Blaze, let's fight!" Natsu screamed in my ear.

This took me by surprise, and my chair ended up tilting back til I hit the floor. This had annoyed me, but I was bored so I decided to take Natsu up on his challenge. The real reason for why, was because I was bored.

"Alright, Natsu, i'll fight with, but don't do that again." I said.

We went out in front of the guild hall to fight, because I was pretty sure that the master did not want us destroying the guild hall. Once we were outside, Natsu used his dragon slayer's magic to imbue his hands with fire. I, on the other hand, got into a fighting stance. Just as the battle was about to begin, I felt a surge of energy, and fell to the ground.

**3rd person POV**

"W-What happened to him?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, you 2 didn't start fighting yet, so you couldn't have a thing to do with it." Gray stated.

There was then a pulse of dark energy in the air. Everyone turned to see where it was coming from, only to find that the energy was eminating from Blaze, who's appearence had changed. He now had hair that was black as night, as well as his eyes.

"Uh, Blaze, are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked.

Blaze looked towards the group, and smirked. He then started to laugh, as though something were funny.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Gray asked.

"Just the thought of defeating Natsu, that's all." 'Blaze' said.

His voice had deepened. The dark glow around him had begun to intensify, and then it just vanishes. The dark glow then returns, but this time only within his right arm.

"Reaper's scyth." 'Blaze' said.

"Who are, you and what have you done with Blaze?" Natsu asked, furiously.

"If you must know, my name is King Ebon, and i'm am currently using Blaze's body as a means to fight. Now, are you going to fight, or will I just have to kill you now." Ebon said.

"Grr, I'll defeat you, and free Blaze."

"Why even fight, when you know that your struggle will only end in failure?"

"Because, every member of Fairy Tail, IS MY FRIEND!"

The battle was on, with Natsu's dragon slayer magic, versus that of Ebon's reaper magic. The victor of the battle would not be decided by strength, but that of one's will to keep fighting.

After a brief moment of silence, Natsu launched the first attack, which was a straight-forward charge. Ebon was anticipating this, so he countered by sidestepping Natsu's strike, and then hit him head with a scyth attack. This knocked Natsu to the ground, but didn't end the battle.

"Fire dragon: claw." Natsu shouted.

The claw strike was meant to bring Ebon to the ground, as it was a leg sweeping attack. Unfortunatly, Ebon avoided this as well, and countered with another well place scyth attack. At this point in the battle, Natsu was bleeding, while Ebon was completely unscathed. It seemed like Natsu should've given up while he could, but he simply refused. He got back to the his feet, with just enough energy to pull off at least one more attack.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist." Natsu yelled.

The Crimson Lotus is when Natsu rushes towards his enemy, and punches them a multitude of times. This move was used on Gajeel Redfox when he destroyed the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Natsu had tried to use this against Ebon, but had failed. Every single one of Natsu hits had missed, and once the attack subsided, Ebon was ready to finish this fight.

"Reaper pulse." Ebon said.

A magic circle appeared on Ebon's hand. The result of this, was a blast of dark energy that forced Natsu back.

"Reaper's hand."

Ebon's left hand had morphed into that of a cloaked skeletons arm. Then, a huge Skeleton arm enveloped Natsu, apparently under the control of Ebon. Ebon proceeded to lift Natsu into the air. He then slammed Natsu into the ground several times. Afterwards, he just left Natsu laying in the crater he created.

"This battle is over. Your lucky I let you live. Next time, i'll make sure you don't get back up." Ebon said.

Then Ebon's black hair shifted back to it's original silver color, and he passed out. Shortly after, 'Ebon' came back into conscioiusness.

"Uh, what happened guys?" 'Ebon' asked, with his original voice.

"You just tryed to kill Natsu, what is wrong with you?" Lucy screamed at him.

"Wait, what?" He then gasped. "Natsu!?"

He then began to run over to the unconscious fire breather. However, he was stopped by an unsheathed sword. He looked to his right to see that Erza was blocking his path.

"Step any closer to him, and i'll kill you." She said.

"What's going on, what happened to him?"

"Wait, you don't remember what happened?" Gray asked.

"No, of course not. At first I was ready to Spar with Natsu, then I passed out. Next thing I know, I wake up to see Natsu bleeding like crazy."

"Hm, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"It's me, Blaze, remember." Blaze said.

"Wait, your not Ebon?"

**Blaze's POV**

"EBON!?" I gasped.

"Yeah, he said that he had taken over your body to fight Natsu." Erza stated.

"I don't believe it, I thought he was dead."

"Was he from your past?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he was the person, or pony that killed me while I was trying to protect my friends. It seems that a piece of his deepest power was still latched on to me, even after I turned into a Spirit warrior." I said.

"How do we stop him then?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry, just leave that to me."

I took a few steps back, and began to concentrate. After about 5 minutes of concentrating, I felt another surge. My hair was wavering between Black and silver, as well as my eye color. I then passed out.

**Well, what do ya'll think. If you liked, then leave a review. If you think I could've done better, then still leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shining Lighg

**Blaze's POV**

I slowly awoke, just find myself floating just above a platform. As I made my descent down, I looked around to try and find out what's going on. That's when, I heard a familiar voice:

"Our union was not finished." Ebon said.

I then heard a familiar song begin. It was called 'unbreakable chains'. I looked down to see that the platform was a stainglass floor with a picture me and Ebon on opposing sides.

"My spirit shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the x-blade." He said as he motioned towards me with a sword made of two keyblades.

I then shook my head.

"I've got a better idea, how bout I destroy you both." I said, whilst summoning my own keyblade.

He then laughed maniacally before saying:

"The x-blade is made of your heart too idiot, if you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever."

"Whatever it takes, anything to save Natsu and them."

"Hm, it's always about your friends isn't it?"

"At least I have some, I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine." "My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

I then got into my battle stance. I had awaited for him to declare the first attack. His first attack was him being struck by a column of pure energy, he then charged forward with a spinning attack that I dodged with ease. He then jumped up and struck the ground with an energy wave that spread out towards me, I failed to dodge. He then did another spinning attack that delivered a deadly blow upon me. The combo ended with him jumping into the air, and sending a blast of energy in the form of an x.

"You are pathetic, just the thought of using your body disgusts me. Oh well, when your gone, it'll be all mine." He said.

**3rd Person POV**

It looked like the end for Blaze, but he managed to grab the unfinished x-blade before it could hit him. He continued to grasp it as he got to his feet. He then threw Ebon back, and began to devistate him. Blaze had sent blow after blow against the piece of Ebon that was facing him. Once Ebon had felt he had enough, he leaped into the air. He had begun to charge up all the energy he could spare.

**Blaze's POV**

I watched as Ebon released all his stored energy into the ground. The power of the blast was strong enough to shatter the platform we were standing on. At the same time, I was blinded by light. While I was blinded, I felt as though our hearts had linked, meaning I could now use his abilities.

We were both floating in the darkness, surrounded by the shattered remains of the platform. Without warning, Ebon charged at me while spinning the x-blade. I copied his technique, and we met at a stalemate. I then began concentrating my energy towards Ebon, and I began pushing him back. I had forced him back, and felt as though I had gained strength. He then began to focus on me. After a few seconds of unsureness, I saw that he launched a beam of concentrated dark energy. I dodged, and used the same attack against him. Our beams had met, and we were of even strength. I began to push back his energy, and he was doing the same. I came out the victor of our stalemate.

He tried once more, this time teleprying all around me, trying to strike me multiple times. I did the same, and tome began to slow down each time our weapons met. After about five times, I managed to force him back with several successful strikes.

The battle wasn't over, his spirit still existed. I floated up to him, and used our strongest fused move, Last word. I released a small orb of light, and began to dash around him, with a beam of light trailing me. I then charged directly into him, ending the battle.

**3rd person POV**

It was over, Ebon's spirit was weak, and could no longer exist within Blaze's body. As his spirit faded, a spark of light revived Blaze's shattered heart. He had won the battle, and was finally himself once more.

Back in reality, everyone was worried if Blaze would survive his battle with the dark lord. Natsu's injuries had healed and now he was just resting. Soon, Blaze had awoken to see the friends who had helped him in the battle. He was glad to see them all again.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Sure am. More than okay actually, I'm myself again." Blaze said, energetically.

"So, is Ebon gone for good?" Erza asked.

"Yep, he won't be back, ever."

"That's good news. I'm just glad your you again." Wendy said, blushing.

"Wendy, there's something I must tell you."

"Sure, what is it Blaze?"

**Blaze POV**

"Wendy, ever sense I had met you, I felt this spark go off in my heart. I felt that you were the girl I should spend the rest of my life with. What I'm really trying to say is, Wendy, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Blaze, I..."

**I will leave the decision to you all, although I may justv go with my own choice. Still, i'd like your opinions**.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shielded Heart, Released

**Blaze's POV**

"Wendy, I know that we've only met a few days ago, buy I felt this sort of spark go off in my heart. It had felt as though you were releasing the shield I had kept around my heart. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" I said.

"Blaze, I don't know what to say, I'm at a loss for my words." Wendy said.

"Then just say what your heart is telling you."

"I, I, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

It had felt as thought the wall I had built around my heart had begun to crumble. With those few words she had spoken, it had changed my entire life forever. I couldn't have been any happier than in that single moment of time. Wendy then proceeded to hug me. However, I took advantage of the moment, and pushed our lips together.

My action had taken the group by surprise, but mostly surprised Wendy, as she hadn't expected this. After a few minutes, we parted lips. I couldn't believe this, I had a girl the girl I love, and she felt the same way for me.

"Blaze, I'm glad that you confessed your feelings about me, because I feel the same way." Wendy said.

"I'm glad you feel that way, and I'm glad to have met you. Your my first true love, and you'be unlocked the shield that I built around my heart so long ago." I said.

"I'm happy to have been your first girlfriend, because, as crazy as it sounds, your my first too."

"You know, now that I guess we're dating, you wouldn't mind forming a team with me."

She nodded her head in agreement. Before we could continue our conversation, we were interrupted by the others.

"I shall not permit you to date Wendy." Someone said.

I had looked around, and saw a white cat dressed in normal clothes. I then began to wonder where that voice came from, when I saw the white cat say:

"You had hurt Natsu, and I cannot allow you to date Wendy, in fear you may hurt her."

"Is it me, or did that cat just talk?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Carla. Why are you here?" Wendy asked.

"I came here to check up on you after your the last request you completed."

"Well, I'm fine. This young man here is my new boyfriend, his name is Blaze."

"I'd say not, your too young to be dating." Carla said.

"Cmon Carla, cut Wendy some slack. I mean, she is a growing girl. I think she's reached the age to where she should be looking for someone to call her special someone."

"Hmm, I suppose your right, but if I find out that you are mistreating her, you'ok regret it."

"I understand, besides, I would never even dream of causing Wendy any kind of harm."

"Very well, you have my permission to date Wendy."

With all that settled, I took my place besides Wendy, and we decided to take a walk around magnolia. As we walked, we talked about our past's.

"So, it turned out your grandfather was really testing you to see how strong you were?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, so you can use Sky dragon slayers magic?" I asked.

"Yeah, so, would you like for me to show you where I live?"

I nodded my head. I was just happy to be with the girl I loved. We remained silent until we reached a large building on top of a hill.

"Well, this is where Carla and I live, Fairy Hills." Wendy said.

"It looks like a nice place. Wish I had my own place." I said.

"I guess I can talk Erza into letting you stay for the night."

"Thank you Wendy, I'd really appreciate it."

We both had proceeded into the main room in Fairy Hills. When we were inside, I gazed around to see the room I was in. It was a beautiful sight to see. Everything was so organized, clean, everything you would've expected. Just as Wendy and I were about to make our way to get room, Levy approached us.

"Hey Blaze, Wendy." She said.

"Hey Levy." We said in unison.

"Blaze why are you here, this is a girls only dormitory?" Levy questioned.

"Wendy said she was going to try and talk Erza into letting me stay here for the night, you know, since I don't have my own place yet."

"Hmm, I suppose you can try to convince Erza into letting you stay, but it won't be easy."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again."

As we parted ways, Wendy decided to show me around the place. The first place she showed me was Juvia Lockster's room.

"Hi Wendy," She then gasped, " BLAZE, why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, at first, we were trying to find Erza to see if she would allow me to stay for the night. Then, Wendy decided to show me around as we searched for her." I said.

"Your best option would have to be her room, but that's just my opinion."

Wendy and I thanked her for the advice and made our way to Erza's room. When we got there, I was awestruck to see that she had 5 rooms, all holding sets of armor.

"What are you doing here Blaze?" A voice chimed in.

I then screamed due to surprise. Wendy had giggled at my reaction. I turned around to see that Erza was behind me.

"Oh, Erza, Wendy and I were just looking for you. Wendy was planning on asking you if I could stay here for the night." I said.

"Hmm, I don't see why not, after all, you two are dating now." Erza said.

"Thank you, Erza-san."

With our conversation over, I yawned. I felt like I was getting tired. Wendy and I made our way to her room. Once there, I turned away from her as she changed into her night gown. Afterwards, Wendy and I got into bed. I felt myself drifting off into dreamland.

"I love you Wendy, and I always will."

"I love you too Blaze."

We both locked lips, and made out with each other. Before we could seperate, we both fell asleep.

**Well, there you have it. Blaze got Wendy, and they're now a couple. Until next time**.


	6. Chapter 6: Blaze's first request

**Hey all. Look, sorry if I'm updating too quickly, I'm just doing this because I don't have anything else to do. Lets get started**.

**Blaze POV**

I woke up with a headache. I was still a bit surprised from what occured yesterday. I tried remembering to see what happened the day before. Before I could remember what happened, I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I found myself semi-naked, still kissing Wendy, who was missing her bra. I quickly separated myself from her, and quickly got out of the bed, unfortunately this also woke the sleeping female I was with.

"Blaze, why are you half-naked, and, where is my bra?" She asked, while trying to hide her breasts.

"Uhhh, I know this looks bad, but it's not what you think." I said, timidly.

"Then do you mind telling me what it is?" She asked with an angered voice.

**Wendy POV**

The dream I was having was the best dream ever. It was of me and Blaze getting married. We had said our vows, and were about to kiss. However, before our lips connected, I was blown back by a sphere of light. I was unsure of what was going on, but then Blaze started fading away.

"BLAZE!" I called.

"WENDY!" He called back to me.

I then woke up. I wasn't sure of what happened in the dream, but I quickly became aware of my surroundings. I had found that I wasn't wearing a bra, so I covered myself with the covers. I then saw Blaze starting to gather up his clothes, wait, what?

"Blaze, why are you half-naked, and where is my bra?" I asked.

"Uhhh, I know this looks bad, but it's not what you think." He said timidly.

"THEN DO YOU CARE TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" I screamed at him.

**Blaze's POV**

"I really wish I knew how this had happened myself, cause I am just as confused as you are." I said.

"Wait, you don't know how any of this happened?" She asked.

"I wish I did, cause I think we both need an explanation."

"Then allow me to explain." Another voice chimed in.

I, of course, screamed due to surprise. I then turned around to see that Carla was standing there the whole time. I was shocked to see her, but was angrier as to why she hadn't spoken up earlier.

"Carla, why don't you tell us then, how we ended up in this position." I asked.

"Gladly." She started. "At around 10 pm, I arrived back here to see the two of you in the same bed. I was about to wake you up, but Wendy mumbled something about leaving you where you were, so I left you that way."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why we were undressed when we woke up." Wendy pointed out.

"It seemed that you were both getting overheated under the covers, and your responded by removing clothing in order to reduce your body heat." Carla clarified.

"So that means we didn't..." My voice trailed off.

"Yes, you two did not have sex."

Wendy and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew she wasn't ready for that, and neither was I. We both got dressed quickly, and bolted off to the guild. When we arrived, I saw that everyone was just bumming around the place. Cana was drinking an entire keg, Macao was arguing with Wakaba, and Romeo shot me with a death glare.

When I arrived at the request board, I saw a whole multitude of job requests. There were so many there, I didn't know what to pick. Then a saw a perfect job, hunting down a thief of some sort hiding out on mt hakabe, for 20,000 jewel. It sounded good to me. Wendy wanted to tag along but I told her:

"I want to see how well I can do on my own, but don't worry, I promise I'll return."

She nodded her head to show that she had faith in me. I then used my Light magic to get up the mountain quickly.

Once there, a blizzard began to engulf the place. It was hard to see, but I managed to steer clear of any pitfalls. I then heard a mysterious roar, and it sounded close. When I looked around, I saw a huge blue figure approach me. As it came closer, I could see that I was facing a crystal dragon.

It swung one it's giant claws at me, bit I managed to dodge the attack. I quickly summoned my Sword of 1000 spirits. As I dodged one of it's claw attacks, I threw my sword like a boomerang. It missed going from me, but on it's way back, I grabbed it in mid air and did an aerial spin attack on it's arm. The arm fell to the ground with a huge thud, and then disappeared. My attack definitaly weakened it, but wasn't dead. I then jumped high into the air, and bring my sword down on the crystal dragon. My sword ding into it's scales, and kept leaving a streak along the way. The dragon had dissipated, and at it's center I found the thief I was after.

He was too weak to even glance up at me, so I just left him where he was. On my way to the guild, I began to feel a pain in my back. I just decided to shake it off, and continue my way. Once back at the guild, I told everyone of my epic battle.

"No way, you defeated a crystal dragon?" Gray asked.

"Sure did." I replied.

"Incredible, did you bring any scales back with you?" Erza asked.

"Sure did."

I then showed them that I had five genuine dragon scales. Once I had put them away, my back had started hurting again, this time much worse. I was forced to the ground as it felt as though something was ripping my skin apart.

Once the pain subsided, I saw that my hand were enveloped in fire. I also found that I could breath wind magic.

"No way, you can use dragon slayer magic now?" Natsu asked, erratically.

"Aparently I can." I responded.

"That's amazing, I knew you had potential." Wendy said.

"Yeah, and I can tell that this is only the start of events to come." I said.


	7. Chapter 7: 24-hour endurance race

**I'm not even sure what to type right about now. I mean I used up my ideas, and now it's come to writing by improvising. Let's begin. Also, most of my chapters will start in Blazes POV, and I will tell you if it doesn't, otherwise**.

Ever since I took down that Dragon, everything at the guild has been pretty normal, including the random bar fights that happen. It has been about a week since I came to this world, and I had adjusted pretty well.

"Hey Natsu, you getting ready for the race that starting tomorrow?" Jet asked.

"Oh yeah, this year, I'm taking home the trophy." Natsu said.

"Well you'll have to bear me first, after all, I'm the fastest in the guild."

"Don't forget about me." I chimed in.

"We'll see." Jet said.

The next day, everyone in the guild was at the starting line. I could see that everyone was aiming for first. I was ready as well. Before the began, the master announced the rules.

"Alright, the point of this race is to use both your mental strength, as well as your physical. Now the race starts here, you will all follow a predetermined path leading to mount eigor, once there you must grab a wyvern scale littered along the mountain and make your way back to the guild. Whoever comes in last shall face a punishment game. One more thing, flying magic is prohibited this year." The master said.

Happy and Evergreen deadpanned when they found out they couldn't use flight magic. I sure as hell didn't want to be last so I took my place. I was counting down the seconds to when the race would begin.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... And a bang sounded, signaling the start of the race.

I instantly saw Jet take off with a burst. He was indeed fast, but it meant nothing. I then engaged my light magic, and focused it into my legs. I took off like a burst of light, leaving the other guild members in the dust. Jet sure was surprised to see me.

"How did you catch up with me, you can't use the same magic I can." Jet said.

"I focused my spirit energy into my legs to increase my speed. Now if you don't mind, I have a race to win." I said, smugly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The race was obviously on, with me and Jet competing for first, and everyone else trying for second. I could easily keep this up for the first 12 hours, but then my reserves would run dry. This meant that I had to at least stay out of last place.

By about hour 8, I had made it to the mountain. I looked around to see a large multitude of wyvern scales. I quickly grabbed one up and bolted towards magnolia, but not before laying a few spirit mines around the scales.

At hour 12, I could see magnolia.

"Well I'm far ahead enough, I think I earned a little break." I said.

I decided to find a decent tree, and played down underneath it. As began to feel drowsy, I tried thinking of what the punishment game found be. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

HOUR 20

I was getting woken up by happy.

"Uh, what time is it.?" I asked.

"Why are you here Blaze, I thought you crossed the finish line already." Happy asked.

"Finish line? OH CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT THE RACE. Thanks Happy." I said.

I then bolted towards magnolia, in hopes of not being in last. I knew that the only way to catch up was to use an overcharge.

After about 5 minutes of continuous overcharge, I finally saw the current leaders, who were Erza, Natsu, Jet, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Blaze? I thought you'd have crossed the finish line by now." Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm about to though." I said.

I was sure that I'd be able to pull ahead just in time, boy was I wrong. I ended up tripping on a stone, which caused a chain reaction leading to the 6 of us skid across the ground, stopping just inches before the finish line. We all tryed to get, but ended up getting trampled instead. Happy had came in first, Wendy came in second, and Carla in third.

"Wait, the race is still going on, so whoever's last gets punished." I said.

"There is no way I'm getting punished." Jet exclaimed.

Natsu, Handel, Gray, and I all graves on to jet to try and avoid the punishment game. As it had turned out, it was a 5-way tie for last place.

"Well, since you all tied for last, you all get punished." Master said.

"Now wait, I think we should have a tie breaker!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You all lost fairly, so you should take your punishment."

"This years punishment game is that you all must have photos of you six in dresses, and they'll be published this week's sorcerer weekly."

The other 5 decided to make a run for it, while I chose to stay where I was.

"Aren't you going to try and run?"Wendy asked.

"I lost, and I'm willing to accept the punishment that follows, even if I have to put on a dress." I said.

I took my punishment, while the other five had somehow managed to get out of it. The sorcerer weekly that followed had nothing but pictures of me in it. It had to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.


	8. Chapter 8: Blaze vs Erza

**I have nothing to say really, lets get started.**

It had been around a week since the race, and since I had to wear that dress. Since I had saved up all my money from doing at 20 high paying jobs, I was able to buy my own place in town, and I mean buy, not rent. It was 2 stories with 2 bedrooms, 1 bath.

Back at the guild, I was starting to grow a reputation as one of the strongest guild members. I even heard a rumor going around that I could beat Erza in a battle. Some even asked me to challenge her, but I always turned them down.

"Come on, why don't you want to fight Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I'd just rather not." I responded.

I then went over talk with Erza.

"Hey Erza, the people around here keep asking me to battle you, so what do you say?" I asked.

"Hmm, sure, at noon in front of the guild." She said.

"Alright, in an hour." I said.

I walked away from her, only to find myself surrounded by the men of the guild.

"We just heard that your going be fighting Erza in an hour." Gray asked.

"If your challenging Erza, THEN YOUR A REAL MAN!" Elfman said, we screamed.

"Yeah I am, and I'd like to get back to preparing." I said, trying to push through the crowd.

Once I made it through the crowd, I took a seat next to Romeo and Wendy.

"I hope you win your fight with Erza, Blaze." Wendy said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I win too." I said.

"Well good luck, cuz your going to need it." Romeo said.

"Romeo, be nice Blaze." Wendy scolded.

"Whatever." He said, while walking away.

I was going to ask her what was with Romeo, but I still needed to prepare myself for battle.

**30 minutes later**

It was noon, and time for the possibly greatest duel of fairy tail. It was me, the newcomer, Blaze Shadow vs. The strongest female mage, Erza Scarlet.

"Ezra, although we are friends, for the time being, we are enemies." I said.

"You are correct, and at the end of our battle, one will be victorious."

"This may be a duel, but I'm not holding back." I said as my hair turned black.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." She said while re-quiping into her flame empress armor.

We were both standing tgere, looking towards each other with nothing but determination to defeat the other. After a solid minute of silence we charged towards each other, with her flame sword style vs. my unarmed style. When our attacks connected, it released a small pulse of energy that resulted from our stalemate. We each jumped back from each other.

"I've got to say, you definitely aren't a pushover." I said.

"Your not too bad yourself." She retorted.

"But now, it's time I even the grounds." I said.

I then concentrated my light magic, and forged a new sword. This sword had no blade, but that is due to the fact that it could mimic the strength and appearence of any sword I see. I chose her water empress sword, as I believed that it would be more than effective against flame empress.

"It seems you can now change your swords appearance, just as I can change my armor. But can you copy the effects of my armor." Erza said.

She then re-quiped into her flight armor . I followed that move by equipping my own speed armor, which I based off of Ventus's armor from Kingdom Hearts. Now I was truly a match for her. We both used extreme speed, and couldn't see each other. Everytime we saw each other, our swords met in a stalemate. After several clashes, we finally came back into sight for the whole crowd.

"I'm surprised, not many mages can match my speed with this armor. Very well then, let's see how you match with this." She said.

She then re-quiped into her purgatory armor. I just stood there as I awaited her strike. She had jumped into the air, and was ready to end it with one shot. In the split second between Erza's attack and me, I equipped my defensive armor, based off the design of Aqua's from kingdom hearts. I blocked Erza's attack, and pulsed her back.

"Ezra, it's time to finish this." I said while re-quiping into a new set of samurai clothing (erza's male version).

"I agree, this battle has gone on for far too long." She said, while re-quiping into her samurai outfit.

We both had our twin swords poised ready to strike. After a brief moment of silence, we began to run towards each other. I simply knew that she was putting her all into this attack, and I wasn't going to fail her, so I to put all faith into this final strike. In the split second that followed my thought, our swords had crossed, and we both had each other's back towards one another. After a brief moment, both our twin swords had shattered and Erza and I fell to the ground.

"It seems... that it's..." Erza began.

"A draw." I finished.

"You had fought valiantly, but in the end, we both had the same amount of strength." Erza said.

"Indeed, I was honored to have fought with you, Erza Scarlet."

"It was an honor to fight you too, Blaze Shadow. You truly are.."

"THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" We said in unison.

Everyone surrounding the two of us had cheered. They began to converge on us, and lifted us into the air. While we were in the air, the two US locked hands, signifying that we were truly equals in the guild.


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

**Well, the title is kinda misleading, but you'll find out why soon. So, let me begin.**

I found myself waking up to the sound of a boom. I dashed over to the nearest window in my room. When I opened it, I saw a huge amount of smoke coming from the direction of the guild. I then gasped.

"Oh no, the guild!" I said.

I quickly threw on some clothes, and jumped out of the window. While still in the air, I turned towards my house, and concentrated my spirit energy into my hands. After a brief second, I used a pulse of energy to launch myself towards the guild.

Upon landing, I saw the remains of the guild building. It had been reduced to nothing but rumble, with the guild members strewn about. I ran towards Erza.

"Ezra, what happened here?" I asked with urgency in mt voice.

"T-Three hooded figures appeared out of nowhere, asking for our dragon slayers. When we refused, they attacked the guild. They defeated us, and took Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy with them. They then said to hand you over if we ever wanted to see them again." She said.

I was infuriated at this. My hair had turned completely black as night. My eyes had turned blood red. My aura then appeared in a bright silver, which quickly turned black.

"They will pay for what they have done." I began. "I swear, if they even think of hurting my friends, I will tear them all to pieces. I will make sure that my friends will be returned here." I said.

"Please, rescue them, and make sure that those who took them will pay." Erza said.

"I will. Now where did they say they were going?"

"They said they were going to sacrifice them in order to open a portal to return to their world. They also said the only place to open the portal was in the remains of the tower of heaven."

With those words she fell to sleep due to the immense amount of damage she received. I layed her back down, and cleared the rubble her. When I stood back up, I held in my hand a good luck charm I had made when I arrived in Fiore. I had crafted it from one of the Dragon scales I had made. It was in the shape of a star I had made to contain 5 types of magic. One point had fire magic, another had wind magic in it. The third point contained ice magic, the forth I had shaped to look like a sword's blade. The fifth point I had carved a celestial symbol into. In the center I had a crown symbol. I then grasped it, while holding it to my chest.

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel. I promise... I'm not gonna let them hurt you." I said to myself.

I then began to walk from the wreckage of the guild, and towards the sea. I had a lot on my mind. What did this dark group want with the dragon slayer's? What world did they come from? And how would I be able to defeat this group? All of these what it's clouded my thoughts. I was just scared of what was happening to the three dragon slayer's.

**Natsu POV**

I slowly awoke to see nothing but blue crystal surrounded by the sea. I began to look around until I saw three hooded figures.

"Hey, where am I, who the help are you, and why'd you attack the guild?" I asked, furiously.

I was then approached by the person on the left, who said:

"So many questions, so little time." The person said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, you really are an idiot. We are going to sacrifice the three of you." The person to the right said.

"What?!"

I then looked to see that Wendy and Gajeel were next to me. The three of us were bound and in the air in a cross position.

"That's right, with the three of you, we will open a gateway to our world."

"I don't get it."

"We've been studying the power of dragon slaying magic. Magic in general causes a small distortion in space-time due to the laws of physics, and humans who can use power that rivals that of a dragon's is able to create more distortion. We gathered three dragon slayers to a place over-saturated with lacrima in order to open a portal to our old world." The middle one spoke.

"But why here, the lacrima here is gone."

"Ah, but that is where your mistaken. The blue crystal we're standing upon is concentrated lacrima crystal. The air is over-saturated due to the leaking Crystal. The process to open the portal requires massive amounts of magic, and with the air the way it is, you will have a limitless supply."

"You won't get away with this!" I screamed.

"It's too late for that."

**Blaze POV**

I was on a platform that appeared from a device I created to get around quickly. I call it a cloud. When inactive, it was just a circular device crafted to look as though made of dragon scales. When it was active, it was a circle of energy that looked like a shield. When I saw three figures in the air, I knew that it was Natsu and the others, so I sped up my cloud. Once I had reached the island like place, I alerted the three hooded figures of my presence, and deactivated my cloud.

"Release my friends now, or you shall pay the price." I said, while summoning my twin Keyblades.

"Hmm, so it turns out you really are a spirit warrior." The right figure said.

"That's right, so I presume your from earth then?"

"You of all people should know that." The left figure said.

"How do you know me?"

The middle figure then began to laugh. Once he stopped laughing, he said this:

"You mean you don't remember. You should remember what you did to all of us."

"What did I do to any of you! Who are any of you?" I screamed.

"You mean you don't remember what you did to me,SON!" The middle figure said.

"W-What?"

The middle figure then revealed his true face. My hair then turned bleach white, andmy eyes turned black. I slowly backed away in fear.

"N-No, your supposed to be dead." I said with fear.

Before me was my father who was supposed to be dead.

**Oh my gosh, fucking crazy. Even I didn't expect to type this. Lets see what happens next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle of Light and Dark

"N-No, this can't be." I stuttered in fear.

Facing me was my father, whom I know had died when i was seven. His face was covered in scars, on his cheeks, and one going across his eye.

"I'm surprised to see that your here son." Sonic Shadow said.

"W-What, H-how us this possible?" I asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." The figure on the right said.

She revealed herself to be Spirit Shard, my mother.

"M-mom!" I said.

"After what you did, you deserve to go through what we have." The figure on the left said.

He was revealed to be my grandfather, who usually went by Lightning.

"W-why are you here, and what do you want with my friends?" I screamed at them.

"We appeared here after you killed us on earth." Sonic began. "Once here, the three of us tried to find a way home. It was hopeless, until we stumbled across dragon slayers magic."

"We discovered the unique properties of magic on the space-time, and saw that dragon slayer magic distorted it the most." Spirit intervened.

"So we decided to gather as many dragon slayers as we could, together in one place. Once there, we would force them to use their magic in one concentrated spot, in hopes of creating a portal to earth." Lightning finished.

"You may have been my family, but I will not, let you hurt my friends!" I said.

"Hmph, if that's how you want it to be. Spirit, Lightning, beat him down, but not to death. I want that pleasure myself." Sonic said.

I then began to charge towards the three if them, twin keyblades in hand. I hadn't even got five feet from them before being hit by an attack.

"Shadow Bolt!" Lightning said.

It had hit me square in the chest. The impact of the blast knocked me back to my original spot, only this time, I was kneeling. It took most of my strength, but I was able to get back on my feet. I started charging towards them again, but this time at a slower rate. Spirit then teleported in front of me, and sent a solid punch to my chest.

"Spirit Punch! She said.

I had been sent back once again, tumbling on the ground. When I stopped, my arms were outstretched from my sides, and I was on my back. I was then approached by Sonic Shadow, who was holding a kitana made of dark energy.

"Ever since the day you killed me, I had always dreamt of this day. Now, it finally becomes real." He said.

Before I could respond, he plunged the kitana into the center of my chest.

"BLAZE!" Wendy screamed out.

I felt reality fade in and out.

_"Is this really how it ends?"_ I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to die completely, I heard a familiar voice.

"C'mon Blaze, you can't give up now!" The voice said.

I turned my head to see my friend Dustin Bowers.

"Dustin." I said, softly.

"Giving up already? C'mon Blaze, I thought you were better than that." Another voice said.

I then saw another friend of mine appear, Alistair Savage.

"Alistair." I said.

I then saw all my other friends appear behind the other two. I even saw the ones I made here.

"Everyone." I said.

I then began to rise up from the ground, with the sword still empaling me. As I rose, though, the sword began to slide out of my chest. Once I was back on my feet completely, I removed the sword from the ground, and took it in hand.

"How are you still slive?!" Sonic said, infuriated.

I then smirked.

"You cannot kill me, for so long as I have my friends, I WON'T LOSR TO YOU!" I said.

"Friends or not, we'll still defeat you." Lightning said.

He then charged at me, with his fist emblazoned with black lightning.

"Volt punch!" He screamed.

I caught his punch just before it hit me. I then threw him to the side, along with the shadow kitana I was holding. It had landed in the dead center if his chest. My hair had returned to it's original black color, and my eyes had turned to a deep black. Spirit then began charging up for an attack after my transformation. I saw this and began to run towards her. She knew she'd be unable to completely charge up, so she fired it at half strength.

"Spirit Obliterater!" She screamed.

It was a continuous beam, but I still charged at it head on. She was sure her attack had defeated me, as it had completely enveloped me, but to her dismay, it hadn't. I had grabbed her hands, which stopped the attack. I then pushed her back, and summoned two swords. I then struck repeatedly with the swords, not missing any of the times. Once my attacks ceased, she fell to the ground, her body covered in lacerations.

"N-no way, you couldn't have defeated them." Sonic said.

He then summoned twin kitana's, and swiftly charged at me. Once he had reached me, he tried to strike me, which failed becsused I grabbed both of his blades. I had broken then both with little effort, and threw him back. Just as I was about to start my attack, I felt a surge of energy. It had delt as though I was now able to use the magic of my five friends I made while here.

I then began to walk towards Sonic, who was still on the ground. Despite his efforts, he knew he couldn't get away.

When he decided to stop trying, I enveloped my fist with fire.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" I said, while punching him in the chest.

My attack had left a scorch mark on him, but that didn't matter to me.

"Ice Make: Lance!" I said.

Then, several columns of ice came from my hand, and converged onto Sonic Shadow. Once it subsided, I now saw that he had several gashes among his arms, legs, and chest.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

A twister then came from a magic circle that appeared in front of my mouth. It enveloped my former father, and sent him into the air. After about a minute, he landed, and created a small crater in the lacrima platform we were on. I then created a key that was emblazoned with the lion's crest.

"Open, gate of the lion: Leo!"

I grind the key down, and a magic circle appeared in mid air. A second later, coming from it was a man in black suit and tie, with spikey orange hair.

"You call?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need you to use your strongest attack on the man across from me." I said.

"You got it."

His fists then turned a bright gold color, signaling that he was charging his attack.

"Regulas Gatling Impact!"

A bright gold beam of energy shot from his fists, and hit it's mark, right on Sonic Shadow. The blast had created a thick smoke screen, which I used for my next move.

"Re-quip, Samurai armor!"

The smoke cleared moments later, and once it did, it revealed the new outfit I was wearing. I was wearing a pair a pants, emblazoned with fire at the bottom of the leg, and nothing else. In my hands, I held two kitana's. I ran up to my opponent, and struck him several times. Once complete, I returned to my normal outfit, and watched as Sonic collapsed.

"H-How can you be this powerful?" He asked, weakly.

"You still don't get it, do you?" I began.

"My power doesn't come from sheer strength, it comes from the bonds I've made with people. Bonds I will never forget. You see..."

"My friends are my power, and I'm there's!" I said.

I then pulled out the charm I made, and held it outstretched from my chest. A few moments later, a magic circle appeared, and began to draw power in, while I began to mutter a few words.

"So long as I have my friends, the light in my heart will never dir out. I will always be there to protect my friends, and I will always cherish the bonds I made with them." I muttered.

I then saw the magic circle was fully charged, and ready to be used.

"Heavenly Dragon: Last Word!" I screamed out.

Then, a continuous magic blast shot from my charm. It had 4 colors, each representing a different type of magic. Once it made contact with the warrior of darkness on the ground, he was completely obliterated. After a minute of continuous fire, the blast died down, and I put the charm back in my pocket. I then walked over to the disoriented dragon slayers, and released their binds. They fell to the ground, but remained unconscious. As I began to gather them up, I saw that they were beginning to awaken.

"Uhh, where are we?" Natsu asked, groggily.

"Nowhere of importance, lets just head on home." I said.

We all began our journey home, to where we all belong.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pendulum Effect

"Finally, we're home." I said.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving us." Wendy said.

"I would've done the same for anyone."

"Still, thank you."

Wendy then planted a kiss on my lips. This had caused me to get a massive blush. It had caused Natsu and Gajeel to begin running back to the guild hall. Wendy and I began to laugh at their reaction to out romantic gesture towards each other. As we continued our walk back to the guild, I felt a surge of energy unlike anything I had felt. I had chose to ignore it for now, and kept on walking.

Once we arrived at what was left of the guild, everyone who was still conscious had cheered for me. I shoulda known this would happen, as I had rescued 3 of the guild's strongest members.

"Thanks you guys, but I don't think we should celebrate in a pile of rubble." I said.

I asked everyone to clear the area, as I needed an open space for this to work. I focused my spirit energy around the remains of the guild, and levitated it all into the air.

"Reform!" I shouted.

The bricks and tiles and everything else began to float into the air. A minute later, it all began to spin at an insanely high speed. Then, after a brief moment, the entire guild was refurbished, just the way it was before. Everyone began to cheer even louder than before, and even hoisted me into the air. They carried me into the guild, and the party broke loose.

Just about everyone was drinking alcohol in one form or another. Natsu and Gray were fighting when Erza wasn't looking. Heck, Lucy even summoned a few of her celestial spirit friends (Loki, Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini). At about 30 minutes in, I decided to hold a little talent show. Of course, Mira and Gajeel competed, and a whole slew of other members, but none of it could compare to what I had planned. Once it was my turn, it was time for me to show off.

"Everyone, I'd like your attention." I said. The entire guild had gone silent. It was kinda awkward.

"All I have to say is, lets get this party started for real!" I screamed out.

I then activated my cloud and got ready for the ride of a lifetime. I started off by gliding around the place while pulling off some major aerial flips and spins. Then, I chose to start using some light magic. I started off with throwing sparks of light while spinning. The crowd loved it. I then chose to spin around and do some flips at the same time, kinda like a gyro, while shooting out beams of light. It had to have been the craziest light show that anyone had seen. Of course, I never said that this didn't make me queasy. However, I quickly recovered, and ended my performance with causing an energy wave by dispersing my cloud. As I returned to the ground, I was approached by Wendy.

"That was amazing Blaze, you had to have been the best of all." She said.

"Thank." I said with a blush.

Then, I had felt another surge, only this time it was much stronger. I could sense it starting to build up. I quickly dashed outside and jumped into the air. There, I hovered for a minute, then energy rings began to appear. Team Natsu had came outside and were shocked to see what was going on.

"What's happening to you Blaze?" Wendy asked.

"It's the Pendulum effect. It's drawing me back to my world." I said.

"Why now of all times? I was hoping you'd be here longer." She said, coming closer.

"Stay Back! If you come any closer, you'll be pulled back with me."

"Hm, he must be getting pulled back because he finally overcame the shadows of his past. There isn't anything we can do to stop it." Erza said.

"She's right, I just wish that's things could be different. I would give up everything to stay with you guys." I said.

I then looked downward as the rings surrounding me as they begun spin faster. After a few minutes, I saw Wendy jump into the sphere. I was surprised by this action.

"Wendy, get back here this instant." Carla said furiously.

"No Carla, I want to be with Blaze." Wendy responded. "W-wendy, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes. I just couldn't imagine being without you."

"I'm glad you'd want to be with me for the rest of your life. I love you Wendy Marvel, and I always will."

"I love you too Blaze Shadow." We then began to hug as we were then transported back to my world. We held onto each other tight, never breaking out grip of each other. After about 5 minutes, we opened our eyes to see that we were on the roof of mikael hotel.

"So this is your world?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." I said while grabbing her hand.

"Wendy, welcome to earth."

"The city, it's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." I said.

We then took a moment to kiss each other. My job in Fairy Tail was done, and this was the beggining of a new chapter in my life, and in Wendy's life.


End file.
